Five years, ten months and fifteen days
by Juicism
Summary: TRADUCTION. Il y a une dernière fois pour tout. Voici la sienne. Drabble.


_Nouvelle traduction les gens ! Alors quand j'ai lu cette histoire j'avais envie d'un peu de drama et voila. Ce 'est pas du drama drama mais bon ce n'est pas réjouissant non plus._

_Cette fic a été écrit par elixian. Comme d'habitude la version originale est beaucoup mieux que la traduction. Donc n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur son profile. Il y a plein de drabbles comme ça._

_Bon voila je vous laisse et comme d'habitudes n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions. Je ne l'ai posté qu'ici donc vous l'avez en avant première et vous êtes les premiers à la lire. N'est ce pas mi non ? ^^_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><em>Elle avait continué de travailler pendant cinq ans, dix mois et quinze jours après son dernier souffle et l'hôpital était tout ce qui lui restait. <em>

Il y avait une dernière fois pour tout, et voilà la sienne.

La fête était finie –des toasts mélodramatiques des docteurs qui avaient depuis longtemps son poste dans leur ligne de mire et qui pouvaient à peine dissimuler cette ambition non déguisée sur leurs visages – et surement qu'aujourd'hui, ce jour maudit, elle aurait dut rentrer chez elle à l'heure, pour une fois.

Mais non – ce n'était pas son dernier jour, il y avait trop de choses auxquelles elle devait dire au revoir.

Elle passa devant le poste des infirmières, fit un signe de la main en direction de l'intérimaire de service, et pensa à Nancy, Elaine, et toutes les autres filles avec qui elle aurait pu être amie, si elle n'avait pas été si occupée et si elles n'avaient pas aussi peur d'elle.

_«Dr Cuddy,» la voix de Brenda se fit entendre, «c'est le Dr House. Il a été admis il y a cinq minutes.» _

Elle se dirigea vers les urgences, qui comme toujours, bourdonnait de vies frénétiques qui vacillaient au bord de la mort. Cette pièce, plus que les autres dans l'hôpital, la faisant sentir humaine, lui rappelait que les blessures, les fièvres et les cicatrices avec lesquelles les gens se battaient tous les jours, en disait qu'une minuscule partie de leurs vies.

Tout en évitant un lit vide, elle pensa à Cameron – qui était partie il y a cinq ans, huit mois et six jours – et se rappela de l'énergie, de la passion et de la lumière qu'elle apportait à tous ces gens désespérés et en pleurs qu'elle soignait.

_Elle y arriva à temps pour voir Cameron déchirer son tee shirt. _

_«Ohmondieumondieumondieu.» Haleta Cameron. Elle pressa ses mains sur la blessure sur son torse, mais cela ne marcha pas et quand elle retira ses mains et les fixa du regard sans espoir, elles étaient tachées d'un rouge violacé, sombre de fleurs mortes. _

Prochaine étape : le bloc opératoire. Elle marchait le long du couloir bleu/gris, un havre de paix après le chaos et l'attroupement des urgences.

Chase dirigeait ce service, enfin, du moins jusqu'à il y a quatre ans, trois mois et deux jours. Elle lui avait demandé de rester mais il avait refusé – _je suis resté plus longtemps que je souhaitais. _

_Chase – s'autorisant simplement à cligner des yeux et à déglutir difficilement – hocha la tête, attrapa brièvement ses épaules et disparut pour se laver les mains. _

Son bureau – qui depuis deux ans était le bureau de Ed White – n'avait pas changé, toute l'arrogance du verre cristallin et d'un détachement clinique. House, si c'était une pièce.

Elle pensa à Foreman – qui était parti il y a deux ans, quatre mois et un jour – et à quel point il avait essayé de diriger ce service au mieux, jusqu'à ce que finalement il lui dise qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu mais qu'il en avait fait assez, et qu'il était temps, pour lui, de partir. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle savait qu'il partait parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre avec cet hombre – la touche grise d'un génie – qui planait sur ses épaules.

_«Je suis désolé.» Lui dit Forman. Il avait l'air terriblement mal à l'aise, comme si c'était la toute première fois qu'il devait présenter ses excuses pour un échec au niveau médical et scientifique en combattant la mort. _

Oncologie, Wilson – James, se dit-elle, maintenant James était juste son ami et plus son employé – dirigeait toujours son service. Il était parti pour une semaine, à une conférence, bien qu'étant Wilson – James – il avait demandé avant qu'il s'en aille ça va aller ? Tu veux que je reste ?

Et elle lui avait dit non, parce qu'elle n'était pas bien. Elle n'avait pas été bien depuis cinq ans, dix mois et quinze jours. Qu'est-ce que c'était une semaine de plus ?

_La fatigue sur son visage – des larmes étaient coincées dans les traits de son visage, la colère pesant sur ses épaules – reflétait sa propre image. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à prendre les gens dans les bras. Mais cette fois ci, elle s'avança vers ses bras, et essaya de faire semblant de ne pas pleurer dans son tee shirt blanc en coton. _

Son bureau, enfin, et lorsqu'elle regarda les murs nus et la table vide, elle s'autorisa à se rappeler de House.

La façon dont ses portes fermées ne faisaient jamais obstacle face à son refus d'abandonner un patient. La façon qu'il avait d'accrochait sa canne sur le dos de la chaise avant de poser les paumes de ses mains sur la table, prêt à débattre sur son cas. La façon avec laquelle il l'avait regardé ce jour-là alors qu'ils se disputaient pour quelque chose – elle n'était même plus très sûre de savoir sur quoi c'était – et pour la faire taire, il l'avait embrassé, sauvagement, la façon dont ça devait se passer, encore et encore. Elle pensa à sa main emmêlée dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il déposait des petits baisers le long de sa clavicule, et il demanda, poliment pour lui_, je devrais m'arrêter_, et elle répondit en attrapant un bout de son tee shirt – _à ton avis, idiot_ – et elle le fit tomber sur le canapé.

_Ils avaient passé cinq semaines et six jours ensemble. _

Elle attrapa son sac, éteignit la lumière d'une pichenette, et quitta la pièce.

_Les fantômes resteraient avec elle. _


End file.
